


What a night, what a moon, what a boy

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp de Elegia.<br/>Depois da primeira grande briga entre Jensen e Jared, eles resolvem viajar e finalmente ter uma lua-de-mel em Paris!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a night, what a moon, what a boy

Jensen estava cansado. A clínica da qual ele era dono junto com Misha era uma das mais requisitadas da cidade, tanto para pacientes particulares quanto para os que eram atendidos pelo sistema público de saúde. Misha e ele haviam feito questão de atender a pacientes que não podem pagar por consultas, e duas vezes por semana o atendimento era exclusivo para quem não podia pagar.  
O sucesso da clínica trazia junto muito trabalho, principalmente agora com este surto de gripe na cidade. Jensen queria mais tempo para ficar em casa e conseguiu, era a fim dos plantões no hospital, já que clínica fechava às 20 horas, porém ele era o chefe, e como tal tinha que lidar com os médicos das outras especialidades, com a parte burocrática, com as picuinhas que sempre aconteciam entre os funcionários, com pacientes que se acham melhores do que os outros, com pacientes que tem problemas graves e sofrem muito com o diagnóstico. E por conta de tudo isso, todo o tempo livre que Jensen tem só serve para uma coisa: dormir. E isso não é diferente do que ele já estava vivendo antes, porque ele queria tempo para brincar com seus filhos, para curtir sua casa e principalmente para namorar Jared.  
-Pensando na vida Ackles?  
-hum... olá Misha... não...quer dizer...sim...  
-O que foi? Por que você está com esta cara de torneio perdido?  
-Não é nada, só cansaço mesmo... 4 anos Mish... já faz 4 anos desde que nossa clínica inaugurou e...  
-E?  
-Eu tenho muito orgulho do que fazemos aqui, de poder ajudar as pessoas, do atendimento exemplar que temos e de todo o reconhecimento...  
-Mas...?  
-Estou cansado Mish... eu acho que...queria te dizer...  
-Jens, pelo amor de Buda, você não precisa me pedir pra tirar férias! De fato acho que você precisa mesmo e urgentemente de descanso. Você é o chefe aqui também, lembra?  
-Eu sei que sou, mas sou um profissional Misha. E temos tantos pacientes para atender, e gente na fila para atendimento e...  
-E temos ótimos profissionais trabalhando conosco e hoje já selecionei mais 3 clínicos gerais para trabalhar aqui, logo, não se preocupe que passamos os pacientes que terão retorno com você pra mim e os novos ficam com eles. Portanto, tenha um bom fim de semana e até mês que vem.  
-Mas...Mish...eu...  
-De nada, Jens! Mande um beijo para Chris e Hope e um abraço no seu Sunshine!  
Misha saiu da sala de Jensen o deixando perplexo e com um sorriso no rosto. Férias. Jensen nem se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que ele havia saído de férias por tanto tempo. Seria um mês inesquecível!

Jared estava trançando os cabelos de Hope, que sempre ficava quieta observando a tudo. Chris era falante, perguntava muito sobre tudo, e Hope era mais quieta e quando falava costumava surpreender a todos.  
-Papa Sunshine, todo mundo quando casa ganha uma lua de mel?  
Jared não aguentou e deu uma gargalhada, acordando Sadie que dormia tranquilamente no tapete.  
-O que você acha que é uma lua de mel? – Jared perguntou ainda rindo.  
-Ah... o Chris disse que as mamães do Steve ganharam a delas do avô dele depois que elas se casaram, mas que vocês não tiveram...eu perguntei porque ia pedir pro tio Misha dar uma de presente pra vocês. Eu queria ver, uma lua de mel só pra vocês...é grande?  
Jared não se conteve e riu mais ainda com a inocência de sua filhinha. Sentou ela em seu colo e lhe deu um beijão na bochecha. A garotinha sorriu com o carinho. Ela adorava seu papa Sunshine sempre tão carinhoso e cheirando a doces.  
-Querida, lua de mel é uma viagem que as pessoas fazem depois que casam para comemorar o casamento e namorar. Seu papai e eu não tivemos uma porque preferimos ficar com você e Chris, assim teríamos a melhor comemoração possível, junto de nossos filhos.  
Hope sorriu satisfeita com a explicação e ela e Jared levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Jensen estava chegando. Eles sabiam, eles sempre sentiam quando ele estava chegando, antes mesmo do carro dele dobrar a esquina. Antes mesmo de Sadie com seu extinto animal. Chris sempre ria e quando ele estava ansioso pela chegada de algum de seus pais, ele observava Hope. Sempre era a mesma coisa, ela corria até a porta, com um sorriso nos lábios e os braços abertos prontos para receber seu pai. E Jared ficava observando, com o coração batendo acelerado e borboletas em seu estomago. Toda vez que ele via Jensen, era como se fosse a primeira. A mesma emoção todos os dias. O mesmo amor, forte e intenso.  
Jensen entrou e foi recebido por Hope e seu sorriso lindo. Todos os dias era assim, e todos os dias ele se apaixonava mais ainda por sua baby. A pegava nos braços e lhe dava um beijinho na ponta do nariz. Ela lhe fazia um carinho no rosto e olhava intensamente em seus olhos. Não dizia nada, descia de seus braços e saia bradando pela casa: Chris o papai chegou! Cris! E então Chris vinha correndo de onde estava para cumprimentar seu pai. Sempre correndo, sempre ansioso para contar algo ou perguntar algo. Dava um abraço e um beijo em seu pai, ria sempre porque Sadie se juntava a eles buscando por atenção também. Jensen lhe fazia carinhos e ela saia satisfeita. Jared observava e sorria. Sua família, seu filhos, seu homem. Perfeito.  
Depois era ele quem se aproximava de Jensen. Passava a mão pelo rosto do outro, o olhava fundo nos olhos, lhe dava um beijo terno e intenso. Eles sorriam um para o outro. Jensen colocava a mão no peito de Jared, na altura do coração. E corava, sempre. Jared sorria covinhas. Jensen sorria também. Eles se abraçavam forte e sentiam um o cheiro do outro. Jensen estava em casa. Eles estavam em casa.  
J2  
A primeira semana de férias de Jensen foi tranquila. Jared continuou dando aulas todos os dias, exceto às sextas-feiras dia em que seus alunos tinham aula de educação física e música. Chris e Hope iam à escola e todos chegavam juntos em casa e era a mesma festa de sempre. Jensen descansava durante o dia, levava Sadie para dar uma volta, comprava alguma coisa que faltava em casa, lia, via TV e se entediava.  
-Um mês, Misha! Um mês sem fazer nada de útil... se ao menos o Jay e as crianças também estivessem de férias, nós poderíamos viajar ou sei lá...  
-Jens, você precisava destas férias agora. Sua saúde estava começando a ser comprometida, e sua sanidade mental também.  
-Quero voltar semana que vem. Já descansei o suficiente!  
-Não senhor! Descanse Jensen, escreva um livro, medite, pratique esportes, leia o kama sutra, qualquer coisa! Você precisa descansar e precisa destas férias e eu preciso trabalhar.  
Misha desligou o telefone na cara de Jensen. Ele sempre fazia isso quando não queria ser contrariado. Jensen detestava, mas já estava acostumado. Foi então que o telefone tocou novamente e Jensen imaginou que Misha teria algo a acrescentar em seu sermão.  
\- Tá bom Misha, eu já entendi, não precisa continuar com sua ladainha...  
-Alô? Desculpe...é o Chad...  
-Oh, Chad, desculpe, pensei que fosse o Misha! – Jensen corou e agradeceu por ninguém estar vendo sua cara neste momento.  
-Imagine, sem problemas! Tudo bem Jensen?  
-Sim, tudo bem... – Jensen foi educado, mas a verdade era que ele odiava Chad. Ele tinha certeza de que ele gostava de Jared e sempre dava um jeito de dar em cima dele.  
-Estou ligando porque o JT me disse que você estava de férias, e como ele esqueceu o casaco dele aqui em casa, e eu estou perto da casa de vocês, gostaria de saber se posso passar aí e entregar.  
Jensen parou de ouvir na parte: “ele esqueceu o casaco dele aqui em casa”. Como assim esqueceu? Em que dia Jared havia ido até o apartamento de Chad? Pra fazer o que? Pra falar sobre o que?  
-Jensen? Você está aí?  
Jensen respirou fundo e respondeu:  
-Sim Chad... eu estou aqui, pode passar e deixar o casaco dele.  
Jensen desligou sem se despedir. E passou os outros 20 minutos que faltavam para Chad chegar repetindo um mantra: Não quebre a cara dele, não quebre a cara dele, não quebre a cara dele...  
J2  
Três semanas antes...  
Jared estava triste e cansado. Ele sabia que Jensen estava a cada dia mais estressado e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar. Jensen precisava de férias, mas era muito teimoso para dar o braço a torcer. Jared iria conversar com ele, ver se o convencia há ficar alguns dias em casa. Sem contar que Jared sentia falta de Jensen, de ficar sozinho com ele, namorando. Ele amava as crianças, mas sentia falta de ficar apenas com Jensen.  
-Pensando na vida Padalecki?  
-Oi Chad! O que você está fazendo aqui na escola?  
-Vim tentar uma vaga para dar aulas aqui, para as crianças do 5º ano.  
-Ah que legal! Chris está no quinto ano! Eu estou com duas turmas do 3º ano, uma de manhã e outra à tarde. Tomara que você consiga, é muito gratificante dar aulas para crianças.  
-Sim, tenho certeza que é! E também poderíamos ficar mais tempo juntos, já que nunca mais pudemos nos ver, desde que você se casou.  
-Sim... a vida de casado é uma loucura, ainda mais com 2 filhos. Mas sou muito feliz.  
-Eu sei que é, dá pra ver na sua cara! Mas mesmo assim, você precisa ter um tempo só pra você, pra ficar com seus amigos.  
-Eu sei...acabei me afastando um pouco, mas é que Jen trabalha tanto e não sobra muito tempo pra nós dois, então o que temos eu quero ficar com ele... me desculpe, eu não quis dizer...  
-Ei JT, calma cara! Eu entendo, claro que entendo! Mas é que sinto falta da época da faculdade, quando nós saíamos junto com Zach, lembra? Aliás, foi até bom que te encontrei aqui, porque eu queria te pedir um favor.  
-Um favor? Se eu puder ajudar, conte comigo.  
-Estou fazendo pós-graduação e uma das matérias é História Francesa, cara você sabe que nunca fui dos melhores alunos. Bom a questão é que tenho um trabalho super difícil para fazer e preciso de ajuda, e sei lá, pensei que você poderia me ajudar... se não for incomodo.  
-Ah, claro que posso te ajudar, conte comigo! Poderíamos marcar lá em casa e...  
-Olha JT, não me leve a mal, mas na sua casa tem as crianças e eu acabaria me distraindo com elas... não tem como ser no meu apartamento? Acho que umas duas vezes são suficientes, só preciso de direcionamento.  
-Bom... é verdade, as crianças iriam nos distrair... bom, todas as sextas-feiras Chris vai pra casa do Steve e Hope fica com Giselle para o dia das meninas junto com Amora, a filha do Misha. Eu não dou aulas as sextas, poderíamos usar este dia, o que acha?  
-Perfeito JT! Eu trabalho até às 16 horas, então podemos nos encontrar umas 17 horas, o que acha?  
-Combinado.  
Assim que Chad foi embora Jared ficou imaginando como contar isso à Jensen. Ele sabia que o outro não gostava de Chad, mas não tinha motivo nenhum pra isso. Eles eram apenas amigos, e Jared gostava do outro.  
Agora...  
-Jay, eu não acredito que ele te beijou! Não acredito!  
-Pois é Zach...eu fiquei sem saber como agir...eu nunca imaginei que o Chad faria isso.  
-Cara, o que deu na cabeça dele? E o que você estava fazendo na casa dele?  
-Nós estávamos estudando, ele me pediu ajuda e...  
-Estudando? O Chad? Jay, como você caiu nesta?  
-Mas...ele disse que precisava de ajuda para estudar...  
-Jay, Chad nunca gostou de estudar! Ele se aproveitou de você, aquele cretino!  
-Mas ele disse que está fazendo pós graduação e...  
-Que dia? Se eu sempre o vejo por aí? Jay, desculpe, mas você foi enganado. Ele não está fazendo curso nenhum! Ele deu graças a Deus quando a faculdade acabou!  
-Mas...ele está tentando dar aulas lá na escola e...  
-Pelo amor de Deus! Vou falar com a Sam para ela não aceita-lo! Na última escola que ele trabalhou, ele só teve problemas e foi mandado embora por justa causa!  
-Eu não sabia disso! Por que você, que é um fofoqueiro, nunca me disse isso?!  
-Porque você estava em outra vibe, Jay. Agora você é casado, tem filhos, sei lá, pra que iria querer saber da vida do Chad?  
Jared respirou fundo. De fato a vida dele agora era outra, mas isso não significava que ele deveria deixar de conviver com seus amigos. Ele iria conversar com Jensen sobre isso. Jensen.  
-Jensen...  
-No final das contas ele tinha razão, não é? Sempre notei o ciúmes quando o assunto é o Chad, até evitava falar dele pra vocês. Taí outro motivo pelo qual eu não te disse nada.  
-Ele vai ficar uma fera!  
-Você vai contar?  
-Zach, eu não guardo segredos do Jen...eu tenho que contar.  
-É verdade...porque do jeito que o Chad é cretino, ele pode dar um jeito de contar...  
-Você acha que ele seria capaz?  
-Oh Jay, você é muito inocente! Mas é claro que ele é capaz!  
-Só tem um problema....eu não contei pro Jen que fui na casa do Chad...  
-Por que não?  
-Na primeira semana que eu fui, e nada aconteceu, eu cheguei em casa antes do Jen e ele estava tão cansado que apenas dormiu, nem conversamos direito e depois teve toda uma semana em que praticamente não ficamos nenhum momento a sós... na outra semana, Jen anunciou que estava de férias. Eu fiquei tão feliz! Não queria estragar o momento e acabei me esquecendo novamente, sei lá, não fiquei pensando muito nisso... e agora teve este beijo, que foi ontem, Chad pediu pra mudar pra quinta e eu fui, e mal cheguei lá ele me beijou...eu saí do apartamento dele desnorteado, fui pra casa e quando vi o Jen eu...fiquei com medo... mas eu tenho que contar Zach! E aproveitei que hoje teve reunião pra vir aqui espairecer, já que não tenho aulas hoje....  
-Jay, pelo amor de Deus! Conte de uma vez para o Jensen, ele iria acreditar em você, não ficará bravo.  
-Você acha mesmo?  
-Na verdade não. Cara, ele vai ficar uma fera! Mas é melhor que ele fique bravo sabendo da verdade por você, sei lá cara, vai que ele descobre de outra forma?  
Jensen atendeu a porta com cara de poucos amigos. Ele tentava gostar de Chad, não queria ser aquele marido que faz com que seu companheiro desista das amizades antigas por conta de um capricho seu. Mas algo em Chad o incomodava. Era a maneira como o outro sempre olhava para Jared, mesmo no dia do casamento, ele tinha um olhar estranho. Inveja talvez?  
-Olá Jensen, como vai?  
-Bem, obrigado. Você trouxe o casaco do Jay?  
-Oh, sim está aqui. – Chad lhe entregou o casaco que Jared havia deixado em sua casa, após sair correndo depois do fatídico beijo.  
-Obrigado. Jay não deve ter percebido que esqueceu o casaco no seu apartamento porque ele não disse nada...  
-Vai ver ele queria esperar até semana que vem, no nosso próximo encontro...afinal, como ele está indo lá em casa há algumas semanas ele praticamente já é de casa. – Chad disse isso e deu um sorrisinho de triunfo ao notar a palidez e mudança de feição de Jensen.  
-Claro...praticamente de casa... obrigado pelo casaco Chad.  
-De na...  
Jensen fechou a porta na cara de Chad e correu para seu quarto. Como assim, semanas? Por que Jared não disse nada? Por que Chad estava com aquele sorriso triunfante? Por que Jared mentiu? Por...que...Ja...red...men...tiu...? Jensen pegou o inalador, sentou no chão de seu quarto, no escuro e deixou as lágrimas e a raiva tomarem conta de si. 

O coração de Jared estava apertado. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele podia sentir a angústia de Jensen, a falta de ar, o medo. As crianças não estariam em casa esta noite, já que era sexta-feira, o que de certa forma seria bom, porque provavelmente teria briga. Eles nunca brigavam, não de verdade, nunca seriamente. Uma ou outra discussão apenas para terem o prazer do sexo para fazer as pazes. Mas hoje Jared sabia que a situação era bem pior.  
Ao chegar em casa e ver todas as luzes apagadas, Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Jensen. Ele sabia que o outro estava lá, ele sentia a presença dele, mas por que estava tudo escuro? Ele abriu a porta e correu até o quarto, até onde seu coração mandava.  
-Jen?  
O coração de Jared disparou ao ver Jensen sentado no chão, segurando o inalador contra os lábios, tremendo violentamente.  
-Jensen!! Fala comigo! O que foi? Sua asma atacou novamente? O que foi?  
Jared passava as mãos pelo rosto do outro, pelos cabelos, tentando ver se tinha algo errado. Foi só quando ele olhou nos olhos de Jensen que ele soube. Ele pôde ler tudo lá. A raiva, a tristeza, o medo. Jensen não precisou dizer nada e o coração de Jared se desfez em mil pedacinhos.  
-Eu...eu posso explicar! Eu juro que não sabia que ele iria me beijar e...  
-BEIJAR? ELE TE BEIJOU?  
-Jen...eu... não...sim... ele tentou... mas...eu não queria, eu não sabia...eu  
-Saí.  
-Jen...  
-SAÍ DAQUI JARED! AGORA! SAÍ DAQUI! SAÍ! – Jensen começou a hiperventilar.  
-Mas Jen, sua asma, você está nervoso...e eu, me deixa te explicar e...  
-Não...agora...saí...por favor...saí daqui!  
-Nós temos que conversar, por favor Jen, por favor, me desculpe, me perdoa, por favor Jen, por favor, eu te amo, por favor não fica bravo comigo. – Jared começou a chorar descontroladamente e a beijar as mãos de Jensen.  
-Jay...eu preciso...ficar sozinho...eu preciso...respirar um pouco... vai pra casa do Zach, amanhã...a gente conversa amanhã...por favor...  
Jensen não olhava nos olhos de Jared. Ele não conseguia. Ele estava muito magoado e não tinha forças para olhar para o outro.  
-Ok...eu...eu vou... Jen...me desculpe...eu...  
Jared saiu de casa com o coração na mão. Pegou o carro e sabe-se lá Deus como chegou ao apartamento de Zach.  
-Jay, o que foi?  
-Zach...eu...eu estraguei tudo...Zach...  
Zach o colocou para dentro e o abraçou forte enquanto ele chorava copiosamente. Enquanto isso, Jensen chorava em seu quarto escuro, sozinho em sua casa, com o coração despedaçado.  
Aquela seria uma longa noite... e que noite. 

 

Paris 1848  
Jared estava com as pernas bambas e andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Paris. A noite estava fria e estrelada, perfeita para arejar os pensamentos e acalmar os ânimos.  
Não acredito que o beijei! Eu...eu tinha que beija-lo! O cheiro dele ainda está em mim! Eu perdi o controle...ele...ele é perfeito! Eu o amo! Eu o quero, o desejo... Mon Dieu, o que eu faço? Ele é apenas um garoto...mas eu o quero, quero me casar com ele! Como é possível? É possível amar alguém assim, tão rápido? Apenas com um beijo? Eu sei que ele é meu, que ele é parte de mim. Talvez se nos mudarmos para o campo...ninguém saberia. Papai nunca me aceitaria morando com um homem, e muito menos Monsieur Ackles. Se ao menos nos fosse permitido amar quem quisermos, sem preconceitos, eu o desposaria e seríamos felizes... Mas vou dar um jeito, tenho que dar um jeito. Talvez meu irmão, Zach, me ajude. Nele eu posso confiar. O irmão de Jensen parece ser boa gente, até me convidou para darmos um passeio amanhã. Está decidido, amanhã, após darmos nosso passeio, eu falarei com Jensen. Vou pedir para morarmos juntos, para fugirmos se preciso for. Eu sei que ele é parte de mim, a parte que faltava para eu me sentir vivo de verdade. Para eu me sentir completo. Aquele beijo! Foi tão intenso que gozamos! Nunca havia sentido algo assim, tão forte! Nunca havia perdido o controle de minhas emoções, de meu corpo. Ele é tão lindo... quando ele sorri o rosto dele se ilumina e quando ele cora suas sardas ficam mais em evidência...tão frágil meu Jensen...tão belo, mas tão assustado. Vou ajuda-lo a encontrar sua força, tenho certeza de que em algum lugar dentro de si ele guarda sua força e determinação. Nunca mais meu Jensen irá chorar de tristeza, nunca mais ele vai sofrer. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Nunca mais.  
No dia seguinte, Jared foi assassinado a mando da mãe de Jensen. Morreu antes de confessar seu amor a Jensen, antes de dizer-lhe seus planos. Jensen morreu de tristeza poucos dias depois sem a chance de poder viver seu amor.  
New Orleans 1945  
A noite era estrelada e quente. Jensen estava feliz com o passeio que havia dado no parque com Jared. Resolveu dar uma volta, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.  
Hoje Jared adivinhou a canção que eu estava pensando, The Man I love. Como isso é possível? E o que foi aquilo que eu senti? Meu peito quente e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Meu estomago doendo como se tivesse borboletas...era só o que me faltava! Borboletas no estomago é o tipo de coisas que mulheres dizem sentir...eu não...eu nunca senti isso. A verdade é que eu nunca havia sentido nada, pelo menos não de verdade, não até Jared aparecer.  
Ele é tão misterioso, jovem e forte. Eu olho pra ele e é como se todo o ambiente se iluminasse com a luz que emana dele. Sunshine. Ele é como um raio de luz... e minha vida é tão escura. Será que ele vai embora? O que eu farei? Eu...eu não quero que ele se vá, quero que ele fique aqui...quero...oh meu Deus, eu quero beija-lo. O cheiro dele...doce... tem uma força que me faz querer ficar sempre com ele...é como se... como se uma parte que faltava em mim se completasse. Mas como vou dizer isso à ele? Ele é um homem, não posso simplesmente beija-lo! É capaz de ele me matar...não, ele não faria isso, eu duvido. Ele é um bom homem, eu sei, eu sinto. E ele cantou The Man I love, deve ter algum significado... Alice disse que a canção é mágica, eu concordo. Ele surgiu como mágica, eu não o vi na rua porque ele surgiu do nada. Será que estou ficando louco? Acho que...eu o amo. Se ele for embora, vou com ele, pra onde ele quiser. Tomara que ele me leve junto. Eu...acho que o desejo, que o quero. Nunca senti nada parecido. Será que ele seria capaz de sentir o mesmo por mim? Ninguém nunca sentiu nada por mim, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que desperta amor nas pessoas, sou muito sem graça e... e tímido e fraco. Mas Jared me olha como se eu fosse importante, como se eu fosse bonito. Ele é tão bonito, daquelas belezas interiores que transparecem em seu rosto. Olhos infantis, sorriso luminoso. Sunshine. Meu Sunshine...  
Eles viveram um pouco de seu amor em 1945, mas não era a hora certa nem o lugar, graças a um erro do destino. 

New Orleans 2017  
Zach não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde que Jared chegou ele só chorava e foi até seu antigo quarto no apartamento, pegou uma coberta que Jensen usou para se cobrir no dia em que eles foram até lá para assistir filmes com o Zach e as crianças, se abraçou a ela e aparentemente dormiu. O problema é que quando Zach entrou no quarto para ver como ele estava, Jared tremia e sussurrava palavras desconexas. Febre. Ele estava com febre.  
-Misha, eu não sei o que fazer! Agora ele está com febre!  
-Zach, fique calmo. É uma febre emocional, você sabe como eles são ligados, e pelo que você me disse a coisa foi feia. Jensen me atendeu e me proibiu de ir até a casa deles.  
-Eu sei que a febre é emocional Misha, mas tenho medo... não quero que ele fique doente novamente, eu não quero vê-lo em uma cama de hospital de novo...  
-Faça o seguinte, dê a ele um antitérmico e bastante agua. Se a febre não baixar, eu vou até aí.  
-Certo, eu vou dar o remédio a ele. Já são 2 horas da manhã, ele chegou aqui há algumas horas e só chora. Não sabia que nós, seres humanos, tínhamos tantas lágrimas dentro de nós.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem Zach. Tem que ficar. Hope está aqui em casa, calada, não quis brincar, comeu pouco e foi dormir agora. Ela sempre dorme cedo, mas hoje ele não dormiu.  
-Com certeza ela sentiu algo...ela é linda, não me leve a mal, eu a amo, mas às vezes ela me assusta um pouco...  
-Eu sei...a mim também. Chris também parece que não teve uma noite normal. Liguei na casa do Steve e uma das mães dele me disse que Chris estava quieto e querendo ligar pra casa. Ela disse que ele falou com Jensen mas não ficou muito satisfeito e queria ir pra casa. Tive que falar com ele, inventar uma história de que seus pais precisavam ficar sozinhos um pouco, namorar. Não sei se ele engoliu, mas aceitou ficar na casa do Steve.  
-Olha Misha, é bom eles fazerem as pazes senão...o Jared...  
-Eles vão fazer as pazes. 

Jensen estava irritado, se sentindo traído, cansado, triste e angustiado. Resolveu dar uma volta para pensar. A noite estava fria, sem estrelas e a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens. Era tarde para andar sozinho, mas Jensen não se importava.  
Eu avisei a ele sobre Chad. Ele sabia que eu não gostava dele, e mesmo assim ele foi até a casa dele, e não apenas uma vez. E o pior, ele omitiu este fato de mim! Por quê? Por que ele mentiu? E aquele vagabundo teve a audácia de beija-lo! Sabendo que ele é casado! E Jared...Jared...Ele...não está bem. Eu estou me sentindo quente, febril, mas não estou com febre. É ele! Ele está sofrendo, acho que mais do que eu... eu nem deixei ele se explicar. Mas também, eu estava com raiva! Eu não estava errado! Será? Será que eu estava errado? Eu sei que ele nunca me trairia...ele deve ter seus motivos para não ter me contado... Não interessa, ele não confiou em mim! Mas... ele sabe que eu detesto o Chad, vai ver ele ficou com receio de me contar e... mas receio de mim? Nós somos casados! E agora tive este sonho estranho dele andando e pensando em ficar comigo, morar fora, se casar... mas nós já somos casados! Mas...parecia que era em outra época e lugar. Parecia com Paris, perto do Rio Sena...mas eu nunca fui à Paris! Mas era o Jared...e...e eu...lembrando de um beijo, também em outra época...mas era aqui em New Orleans... sonhos! Estes sonhos estão cada vez mais fortes e confusos e... e reais. Será? Será que tudo isso é real? Será que eu vivi isso? Jared...meu Sunshine...ele não está bem.  
Zach foi levar a agua e o comprimido para Jared, e se assustou com o que viu. O outro estava deitado na cama, encharcado de suor, agarrado ao cobertor e tremendo violentamente.  
-Jay...  
-Me desculpe...desculpe... Jen...Jensen...des...Jen...por favor...  
-Jay, sou eu, tome esta agua e comprimido, para lhe ajudar a melhorar. – Zach tremia, mas ele tinha que ajudar seu amigo de alguma forma. Ele também pegou uma bacia com agua fria e uma toalha, para colocar na testa e nuca de Jared. Era o que sua mãe fazia quando ele tinha febre alta.  
-Eu...estraguei tudo...Jen...desculpe...eu...Jensen...  
Zachary conseguiu dar o comprimido para Jared e um pouco da agua. Ele duvidava que ele se lembraria de alguma coisa, afinal, ele estava delirando e mal abriu os olhos. Zach se levantou decidido a ligar para Jensen. Aquela situação não podia ficar assim, eles tinham que se resolver e Zach não queria que Jared piorasse. Foi então que a campainha tocou. 

À medida que Jensen se aproximava do apartamento de Zachary, mas ansioso ele ficava. Ele sentia seu corpo esquentar mais. A febre aumentava, aquela angustia também. Ele sabia que Jared não estava se sentindo bem. Ele começou a correr. Tentava controlar sua respiração para sua asma não atacar. Jared precisava dele. Jared não estava se sentindo bem. Jared estava doente. Com estes pensamentos, ele tentava controlar sua própria respiração, porque ele não podia ficar doente também, não podia passar mal agora.  
-Jensen! Graças a Deus!  
-Onde ele...eu sei onde ele está. Posso...entrar...  
-Claro, por favor!  
Jensen entrou praticamente correndo e foi em direção ao quarto. Ao entrar sua respiração parou. Jared estava deitado de barriga pra cima, o rosto banhando de suor e de lágrimas, vermelho provavelmente por conta da febre, tremendo muito. Vulnerável e frágil. Jensen sentiu se coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.  
-Shh...estou aqui Sunshine...vai ficar tudo bem.  
Jensen sentou-se na cama e segurou a mão de Jared. Neste momento ambos tremeram violentamente com o choque que sentiram. Jensen se aproximou e beijou o rosto e os lábios de seu marido.  
-Jen...des...culpe...Jen...  
-Shhh...depois conversamos. Eu estou aqui agora. Não vou embora. Estou aqui com você.  
Jensen pegou a toalha que estava na testa de Jared, a torceu no balde, e molhou novamente com a agua fria da bacia e a colocou na nuca, depois nos pulsos e na testa de Jared.  
-Misha me pediu para dar esta aspirina pra ele e agua...  
-Você fez bem Zach. Obrigado por cuidar dele pra mim.  
-Não precisa agradecer Jen. Ele é como um irmão pra mim. Vou deixa-los sozinhos, qualquer coisa me chame, estarei na sala.  
-Durma um pouco Zach. Eu ficarei aqui com ele.  
-Eu tenho insônia Jen, culpa da Microsoft. Não se preocupe comigo. Amanhã é sábado e poderei dormir até meio dia.  
-Está bem. Obrigado novamente Zach. Você é um bom amigo. Temos sorte de ter bons amigos.  
Zach saiu do quarto e ele podia jurar que Jared parecia menos doente agora. Como num passe de mágica, era como se apenas a presença de Jensen o curasse. 

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Jared finalmente acordou. Ele ainda estava febril, com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas se sentindo melhor. E isso não tinha nada a ver com sua saúde e sim com o fato de Jensen estar dormindo abraçado a ele na cama. Ele parecia calmo, mas um pouco pálido. A respiração dele estava um pouco alterada. Rápida demais. Mas ele parecia calmo.  
-Jen...  
-Sunshine...você...está...bem?  
-Sim...estou melhor...e você?  
-Um pouco cansado... um pouco...asmático... – Jensen disse isso e deu um leve sorriso.  
-Você trouxe o inalador?  
-Sim...já usei...já vai passar...e sua febre?  
-Estou melhor...acho que já passou.  
Jensen colocou as mãos no rosto do outro, depois encostou seu rosto no dele. Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro do outro. Virou o rosto e tentou beija-lo.  
-Não será assim tão fácil Jay.  
-Jen...eu...me desculpe. Eu...  
-Shhh...vai ficar tudo bem. Agora quero que você melhore, depois nós conversamos, ok?  
-Ok...Jen...você...ainda me ama?  
-É claro que eu ainda te amo, seu idiota! Sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar. Mas estou bravo! E não quero conversar agora, quero cuidar de você, quero que você fique bem, ok?  
-Ok... mas Jen, eu juro, eu não queria mentir é que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele me enganou, eu sou muito bobo e acreditei nele. Ele disse que queria minha ajuda para estudar, então eu disse que tudo bem, então ele disse que preferia que fosse na casa dele por causa das crianças, eu juro eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso! Eu ia te contar, mas você estava sempre cansado, e nunca conversávamos e depois você entrou de férias e eu fiquei tão feliz que me esqueci, e quando eu lembrava eu sentia medo de você ficar bravo, porque eu sei que você sempre teve ciúmes dele, e então ele mudou o dia e fui na casa dele e ele me agarrou, eu juro Jen, eu não deixei ele me beijar, eu não retribuí, eu nunca faria isso, eu juro, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, eu não aguento ver você com raiva de mim e...  
Jensen deu um beijo intenso e seguro em Jared. O tipo de beijo que diz eu te amo. Eu confio em você. Eu acredito em você. Cala a boca.  
-Jen...obrigado...eu juro, nunca mais vou esconder nada de você.  
-Eu sei. E já notei que está conversa não ficará pra depois, não é mesmo? Tudo bem, acho que é melhor assim porque nunca mais eu quero deixar uma briga para ser resolvida depois. Nunca mais vamos dormir com um problema. Me promete?  
-Prometo. Nunca mais deixar uma briga durar tanto tempo.  
-E eu também te devo desculpas Jay. Eu deixei meus problemas serem maiores do que os seus. Eu sei que você também sente falta de seus amigos. Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso, não é?  
-Eu gosto de ficar com você, o tempo todo.  
-Eu sei, e eu também gosto. Mas isso não significa que devemos abrir mão das pessoas que amamos. Nossos filhos e nossos amigos são importantes também. Eu te amo Jay, eu sei que você é parte de mim, mas você não é minha propriedade e nem o contrário. Precisamos aprender a balancear tudo para não termos mais problemas como estes. Não quero que você sinta medo de me contar que está ajudando um amigo, mesmo que seja alguém que eu não goste.  
-Mas você tinha razão...Chad não era um bom amigo.  
-Ele é um canalha aproveitador! Cretino! E você é muito bom e ingênuo.  
-Sou um idiota...  
-Não, você é bom Jay. A melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Você não vê maldade em nada e eu amo isso em você. Mas infelizmente algumas pessoas se aproveitam disso. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, está bem?  
-Você não está mais bravo?  
-Com você fazendo esta cara de cachorro abandonado na mudança fica impossível ficar bravo!  
Jared abriu um sorriso, daqueles luminosos que fazem o coração de Jensen acelerar.  
-Meu Sunshine... agora durma um pouco que mais tarde temos que ir pra casa. As crianças chegam depois do almoço e eu quero que você descanse, está bem?  
Jared deitou-se e ainda sorrindo adormeceu. Jensen colocou a mão em seu peito, na altura do coração e sentiu paz. 

 

Uma semana havia se passado desde o fatídico acontecimento com Chad. Tudo estava a mil maravilhas. Jared havia se recuperado rapidamente de sua febre, as crianças estavam calmas, Jensen estava feliz, mas até agora eles não conseguiram de fato fazer as pazes, melhor dizendo, não teve a única coisa boa que uma briga pode trazer: o sexo selvagem e ardente que é feito para se fazer às pazes. Não é que eles não tenham feito algo, mas não se pode extravasar de verdade quando se tem duas crianças em casa.  
No sábado Jared estava muito fraco, no domingo e segunda Chris dormiu com eles por conta da chuva forte com raios e relâmpagos. Ele tinha medo, algo que guardava ainda do tempo em que morava na rua. Terça-feira foi aniversário da filhinha de Misha e Giselle eles foram à festa, ficaram até tarde e Jared estava cansado para algo além do básico. Quarta-feira Hope não conseguia dormir porque uma menina estava em seu quarto cantando uma música chata. Jensen e Jared não viram ninguém, mas Hope dizia que ela estava lá. Quinta-feira foi aniversário de Zach e eles saíram com ele para beber. Jared não estava acostumado, bebeu demais, passou mal, e teve uma sexta-feira de ressaca.  
E no sábado Jensen tomou uma decisão.  
-Esta é minha última semana de férias e está na hora de viajarmos e termos nossa lua de mel.  
-Lua de mel? Sério? – Jared não poderia estar mais feliz. Lua de mel, ele e Jensen. Viajando.  
-Vamos aproveitar que teremos um feriado na quinta-feira, você já não trabalha na escola as sextas e acho que podemos conversar com a Sam e alguém fica em seu lugar na terça e quarta. Você acha que consegue?  
-Acho que sim...eu posso falar com a Patty, ela ficaria com minhas aulas sem problemas, ela é nova na escola e é professora eventual. E seriam apenas dois dias...eu vou falar com ela na segunda-feira.  
-Ótimo! Vamos ter nossa lua de mel! Eu e você! Em Paris!  
-Em Paris? Sério mesmo? Mas Jen, não está muito em cima da hora?  
-Não, eu já comprei as passagens. Nosso voo sairá na terça e voltamos no domingo à tarde. Já reservei o hotel.  
-Uau! Adoro quando você assume o controle assim! – Jared disse sorrindo.  
-Pare com isso! Só estou preocupado com uma coisa...  
-O quê?  
-As crianças...eu falei com o Misha e a Giselle, eles aceitaram ficar com eles mas... não sei Jay, são 6 dias longe deles. Nunca ficamos longe deles...e...Paris é longe.  
-Jen, eles estão grandes e ficarão com o Misha e a Giselle, será como férias pra eles. Eles ficarão bem, tenho certeza.  
-Você acha mesmo? Hope tem apenas 4 anos, e Chris nunca ficou longe de nós. E se chover? E se Hope ver um de seus amigos fantasmas? E se eles se machucarem e estivermos longe e...  
-Jen, pare com isso. Eles já dormiram fora de casa, alias pelo menos 1 vez por semana eles dormem fora de casa. Não terá problema nenhum, você está se preocupando a toa.  
-Você acha mesmo?  
Jared o abraçou o e beijou apaixonadamente. O encostou na parede e colocou a perna entre as pernas dele. Jensen gemeu dentro da boca de Jared e o abraçou forte, puxou seus cabelos e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior. Jared sorriu e o beijou mais forte ainda e então... Sadie latiu e quebrou o clima. Jared podia jurar que aquele latido foi um aviso de “parem agora porque Hope vem descendo as escadas correndo segurando uma boneca e com cara de animada”.  
-Papai eu ganhei novamente do Chris no vídeo game! – a menina estava animada e feliz. Chris sempre deixava sua irmãzinha ganhar no vídeo game, Steve não, ele era competitivo.  
-Oh que legal filha!  
-Papai, tenho duas perguntas.  
-Ok, pode fazer, disse Jensen olhando de soslaio para Jared.  
-Por que algumas pessoas são brancas e outras negras?  
Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos e Jared saiu de fininho para a cozinha. Geralmente era Chris quem tinha estas perguntas e sempre sobrava para Jared responde-las.  
-Cada pessoa é diferente fisicamente e isso é muito bom porque imagina se todos fossem iguais? É tão bonito ver pessoas com diferentes tons de pele, cor de olhos, cabelos de vários tipos. Todas as pessoas são especiais, não importa como elas sejam fisicamente. Todos temos um coração igual.  
-Foi o papai do céu que fez todo mundo diferente?  
Outro assunto que Jensen não pensava em discutir tão cedo com sua filhinha.  
-Algumas pessoas acreditam que sim, outras não, acham que é tudo científico. Temos que respeitar as crenças de todos. Eu não sei bem em que acredito, mas sei que seja o que for é muito especial.  
-Eu acredito no papai do céu...  
-Eu também acredito, mas tem gente que não acredita e temos que respeitar a todos, certo?  
-Mas eu não acho que todos tenham um coração igual.  
Esta pegou Jensen de surpresa.  
-Por que não?  
-Porque você e o papa Sunshine tem o mesmo coração.  
-Como assim?  
-Vocês têm o mesmo coração, só que ele está metade no seu peito e metade no dele.  
Jensen ficou sem palavras e Jared que estava ouvindo tudo da entrada da sala sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Chris escolheu este momento para entrar na sala.  
-O que foi? Por que estão com esta cara de bobos?  
-Christian, olhe os modos.  
-Jen, tenho certeza que estamos com cara de bobos.  
-Desculpe papai. Está tudo bem?  
-Sim filho...bem eu e seu pai temos um anúncio a fazer.  
-Papai, eu ainda tenho uma pergunta, lembra? Eu disse que tinha duas.  
-Sim filha, eu me lembro mas...  
-Que anúncio papai?  
-Seu papa e eu vamos sair em lua de mel.  
-Vocês ganharam? – disse Hope sorrindo abertamente.  
-Sim baby, nós ganhamos! – disse Jared a pegando nos braços.  
-Do tio Misha? Eu pedi pra ele, mas ele disse que era caro e que vocês iriam ficar gordos se comessem uma lua de mel.  
Todos gargalharam. Misha sendo Misha.  
-Prometo que não ficaremos gordos. Vamos apenas viajar por alguns dias...se for tudo bem pra vocês.  
-Claro que está tudo bem papai! Finalmente vocês terão a lua de mel! Vou chamar o Steve e Jason para vir aqui em casa me ajudar a cuidar da Hope.  
-Vocês não vão ficar aqui sozinhos Chris. Ficarão uns dias na casa do tio Misha, o que acham?  
-Eba!! Poderei brincar com a Amora todos os dias! Ela é pequenininha, mas é boazinha e ela também vê meus amigos.  
-E a Sadie?  
-Ela ficará com o tio Zach uns dias. – disse Jared animado.  
-Vocês tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Se vocês quiserem nós marcamos para outro dia e...  
-Papai, está tudo bem! Vocês precisam namorar um pouco, andam muito apreensivos ultimamente.  
-Namorar? Como assim namorar? –disse Jared.  
-Ué, não é isso que as pessoas fazem na lua de mel? Elas viajam para namorar, não é?  
Jensen ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e Jared sorriu.  
-Deve ser isso mesmo Chris, papai ficou vermelho, olha lá!  
Jared deu uma gargalhada, Jensen corou mais ainda e também deu uma gargalhada. Seus filhos eram mais espertos do que ele imaginava.  
Jensen ficou horas dando instruções para Misha, Giselle e Zach. Ele beijou seus filhos e ficou com os olhos marejados na hora de se despedir deles. Até mesmo a despedida de Sadie foi difícil para ele. Jared se manteve forte o tempo todo, lhe dizendo palavras encorajadoras e de conforto. Jensen se sentiu seguro e feliz. Porém duas horas depois da viagem começar, quando Jensen já estava pegando no sono com a cabeça no ombro de Jared, este disse:  
-Jen, você acha mesmo que foi uma boa ideia não trazer as crianças?  
-Eu te odeio Jared! 

 

What a night...  
Jensen estava cansado do voo, há muito tempo que ele não fazia uma viagem tão longa. Ele queria dormir durante pelo menos 12 horas seguidas ao lado de seu amor. Já Jared estava mais animado do que nunca, talvez tenha sido todos os doces ele comeu no avião, mas ele nunca havia desejado tanto Jensen como agora. Ele adorava como Jensen ficava sexy quando estava com sono...um leve mau humor, olhos entreabertos e Jared jurava que os lábios dele ficavam mais carnudos e as sardas mais acentuadas.  
Eles chegarem no hotel 5 estrelas que Misha e Zach pagaram como presente de casamento atrasado, e assim que entraram no quarto, Jensen deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Jared deitou-se na cama junto com ele, beijou-lhe a nuca e colocou a mão por dentro da camisa dele acariciando os mamilos. Jensen deu um suspiro de prazer, mas ele queria dormir.  
-Jay...estou cansado...vamos dormir um pouquinho antes...  
-Ah Jen, você nunca dorme só um pouquinho...da última vez que disse isso, dormiu por 8 horas seguidas! E...é nossa lua de mel!!  
-hum... Jay...depois...  
Se era possível, Jared estava mais excitado ainda. Ele não sabia se era o lugar, a situação, a voz rouco de Jensen quando ficava com sono, o cheiro dele que se intensificava conforme Jared lhe beija a nuca. Mas a libido de Jared estava em alta, e ele já estava duro. E queria que Jensen o dominasse na cama, o controlasse. Ele amava quando Jensen era controlador na cama, o fazia se sentir protegido e desejado. Jared movia seus quadris e sua ereção ficava maior com o contato com as nádegas de Jensen...oh as nádegas de Jensen, firmes e... Jared não iria aguentar, ele precisava, ele estava ficando se ar, corpo quente e chegava a doer de tanto desejo. O que tinha nesta cidade?  
E então Jared jogou sujo. Ele sabia o que fazer para Jensen despertar.  
-Tudo bem Jen...eu entendo, você está cansado. Vou aproveitar e responder aos e-mails que recebi, sabia que terá uma festa do pessoal da faculdade?  
-Hum...legal... – Jensen respondeu sonolento.  
-Eu estou pensando em ir... mas será na casa do Chad...  
-Oi?  
-O que?  
-Você está fazendo isso de novo, não é?  
-Fazendo o que?- Jared respondeu com a cara mais inocente do mundo.  
-Me provocando para conseguir me despertar para transarmos.  
-Funcionou?  
Jensen beijou Jared com fúria e uma rapidez que fez Jared se assustar. Jensen tinha fogo no olhar e seu beijo era quente e intenso. “Meu” ele sussurrou no ouvido de Jared que achou que gozaria só de sentir o hálito quente do outro em sua pele.  
-Você nunca mais cite o nome dele. E por esta chantagem, você vai pagar caro.  
Jared não sabia se se desculpava ou não. O olhar de Jensen era forte e ele enxergava o desejo crescer dentro de seu homem. Jensen também via o quanto Jared queria aquilo.  
Jensen arrancou a roupa de Jared devagar. Ele ficou de cueca e Jared totalmente nu. Jensen acariciou a ereção de Jared, devagar, quase não tocando, apenas passando os dedos levemente. Jared gemia de prazer, e seu corpo tremia com tanto prazer. “Nem pense em gozar ainda” O tom autoritário de Jensen quase fez Jared gozar. Ele tentou dizer que não iria aguentar, mas foi silenciado por um beijo quente e molhado.  
Jensen esfregava seu corpo em Jared, beijava o pescoço dele, os mamilos, cada parte do abdomem. O pênis de Jared escorria pré-gozo . O cheiro do corpo suado de Jared estava levando Jensen a loucura. Ele quase se rendeu, mas ele sabia que Jared gostava de ser dominado. Que esta era a fantasia do outro. E ele iria fazer durar.  
Jensen passou a língua bem devagar por toda a extensão do pênis de Jared. “Jen” Jensen foi engolindo, sugando, chupando Jared devagar até o ter todo em sua boca. Jared gemia alto, e movimentava os quadris, mas Jensen o segurou. “Eu quem conduzo” ele disse com a tanta força e dominação que Jared não aguentou e gozou. Com tanta força que todo seu corpo tremeu de prazer.  
-Já? Eu te disse pra não gozar.  
-Jen... eu... eu não...  
Jensen chupou Jared novamente, não dando tempo do outro se recuperar do orgasmo que acabara de ter. Jared gemia novamente, coração acelerado e corpo reagindo aos toques do outro. Era tão forte, tão intenso que doía. Um desejo tão forte, que ele estava duro novamente. Jensen acariciava a entrada de Jared, e ao sentir que o outro relaxa colocava seus dedos dentro do outro. Jared ficou até um pouco zonzo com o prazer que sentiu quando Jensen tocou sua próstata.  
-Jen...  
Jensen parou de chupa-lo e respondeu com voz rouca e firmeza.  
-O que? Que você quer, Jared?  
-Eu...por favor...  
-Por favor o que?  
-Eu quero que você me foda.  
Jensen quase gozou. Jared nunca falava assim, era sempre muito doce na cama.  
Jensen tirou sua cueca, abriu as pernas de Jared e o penetrou de uma vez, forte e acertando exatamente na próstata do outro. Jensen sentia os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem, ambos extremeciam de prazer. E Jensen intensificou os movimentos. Jared gritava de prazer. Jensen nem se lembrava mais de nada. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo naquele momento. Eram apenas os dois, se tornando um só mais uma vez. Jensen segurou o pênis de Jared e o simples fato de sentir os dedos do outro o tocando fez Jared gozar novamente, tão forte que ele parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Jensen gozou forte dentro do outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo.  
Jensen ficou um tempo ainda dentro de Jared, e beijava o rosto do outro, que tentava voltar a respirar normalmente novamente. Depois de alguns minutos, Jensen se deitou de barriga pra cima, e Jared colocou sua cabeça no peito de seu amado, que lhe acariciava os cabelos.  
-Isso foi... Jen... foi...  
-Eu sei.  
-Eu sou seu, sempre fui e sempre serei.  
-Eu sei. Também sou seu.  
E ambos adormeceram.

 

What a moon...  
O outono parisiense dava um ar mais romântico ao passeio de Jensen e Jared. Eles andavam ao longo do Rio Sena e era como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.  
-Jen...eu...  
-O que foi Jay? Está se sentindo bem? Você ficou pálido de repente...  
-Estou bem, mas... é como se eu estivesse vivendo uma lembrança...  
-Perdida?  
-Sim, uma lembrança perdida. Como você sabe?  
-Eu também me sinto assim, como se estivesse vivendo algo que sempre tive que viver mas não sabia, como se finalmente estivesse completando um ciclo.  
-Acho que... acho que de certa forma estamos...eu já sonhei com isso.  
-Com nossa lua de mel? –  
-Não, com esta vida.  
Jensen apenas sorriu e tocou levemente os lábios de Jared com os seus. Ele também já havia sonhado com Paris, mas sempre acordava tenso e com medo.  
-Eu também, sempre sentia medo e ficava tenso quando acordava, mas acho que era porque não eu havia de fato vivido aquilo. Mas agora não sentirei mais medo, não ficarei mais triste quando pensar em Paris, porque estou vivendo minha lembrança perdida.  
-Meu Sunshine...  
Jared sorriu. Ele sempre sentia borboletas no estomago quando Jensen o chamava assim. Se sentia especial, se sentia em casa, completo, forte.  
-Você é especial mesmo... e eu também me sinto completo desde que olhei pra você pela primeira vez...  
-Lendo meus pensamentos?  
-Você leu os meus também...  
Eles se sentaram a margem do Rio Sena embaixo do sol morno da tarde de outono. Era quarta-feira então não havia praticamente ninguém passeando a esta hora. Jensen e Jared estavam sozinhos, pelo menos se sentiam assim, e isto os deixava mais confortáveis para se tocar, beijar, namorar. Para se reencontrar.  
-Jen, como foi pra você a primeira vez que nos vimos? O que foi sentiu?  
Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou a lembrança daquele dia lhe vir à mente.  
Paris 1834  
Paris era linda na primavera. As flores eram tão lindas e coloriam a cidade. Madame Ackles sempre levava seus filhos até o Parque para passear. Jensen tinha 6 anos e Chris 10. Ela não tinha muita paciência com as crianças, então sempre levava o garotinho negro, filho da escrava para brincar com seus filhos e distrai-los. Sem contar no escravo que sempre os acompanhava para fazer a segurança, afinal de contas Monsier Ackles era muito importante.  
Chris e Jean corriam pelo parque, alegres e sorrindo. Chris chamava por Jensen, mas este fazia que não com a cabeça. Ele adorava ao irmão, o idolatrava. Queria ser forte e esperto igual a ele, mas ele não conseguia. Sempre se sentia cansado ao correr, e tinha asma. Muita falta de ar, muito cansaço. Então ele apenas observava. Gostava de ver o irmão brincar e correr, e Chris sempre dava um jeito e inventava uma brincadeira em que todos podiam participar. Ele não excluía Jensen. Ele sempre o defendia e cuidava dele, sempre o fazia se sentir importante.  
Uma borboleta azul, linda posou na pequena mão cheia de sardas de Jensen. Ele sorriu. Ela era tão linda e parecia encantada. Jensen correu atrás dela quando ela saiu voando, graciosamente devagar. Era como se ela voasse devagar para Jensen não ter que correr muito e conseguir acompanha-la. Ele estava encantado e sentia seu pequeno coração bater forte. Correu pelo parque e quando se deu conta estava perdido. Não via mais seu irmão. Não via mais ninguém. Estava cercado por muitas rosas brancas, lindas e perfumadas. Teve medo. Sentiu falta de ar, sua asma estava atacando. Sentou-se no chão e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e rezou para seu irmão encontra-lo “S’il vous plaît Dieu”.  
Ele ficou sentando durante um tempo que lhe pareceu horas, dias, meses. Sua respiração estava errática e ele suava frio. E chorava copiosamente. Foi então que ele viu a sombra de alguém se aproximando. Olhou pra cima e viu. Um garoto de olhos tão doces e com um sorriso calmo que lhe transmitia paz. Ele tinha uma franja que lhe caía pelos olhos e Jensen achou engraçado os buraquinhos na bochecha dele.  
-Vous êtes perdu?  
Jensen respondeu que sim com a cabeça, de fato ele estava perdido, e com muito medo.  
-Ne pas avoir peur...  
O garoto lhe disse para ele não ter medo e colocou a mão em seu coração. De repente Jensen sentiu sua respiração voltar aos poucos ao normal, e não teve mais medo. Se permitiu sorrir para o garoto, que falava algo, mas ele não ouvia. A única coisa que ele enxergava era uma luz forte, como o Sol, emanando do outro. Jensen soube que não deveria ter medo porque agora ele estava em casa.  
O garoto lhe ofereceu a mão e o guiou para a parte do parque em que provavelmente alguém estaria o procurando. Jensen lhe deu a mão e foi com ele. Não demorou para ele ouvir a voz de Chris e seu coração bateu acelerado e um sorriso se fez em seus lábios.  
-Merci beaucoup!  
-De rien!  
O garoto que brilhava lhe deu uma das rosas brancas que estavam no jardim no parque. Sorriu para ele. Chris chegou junto de Jean e o escravo adulto que os acompanhava. Ele o abraçou e lhe pediu desculpas por tê-lo deixado se perder. Jensen não ouvia nada, seu pequeno coração sabia que aquele encontro era especial. Mas sua vida triste o fez se esquecer da primeira vez em que eles se viram. 

Paris 2013  
-Jen...esta é nossa lembrança perdida...eu...Jen, você também viu? Você se lembrou?  
Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Quando ele os fechou, não sabia ao certo de que momento se lembraria. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido. Paris fazia sentindo, a rosa branca do dia do casamento também. Eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos, eles pertenciam um ao outro.  
-Agora eu encontrei Sunshine...minha lembrança perdida.  
E assim eles passaram a tarde de quarta-feira, olhando o Rio Sena e deixando suas lembranças perdidas se encontrarem. 

 

Mais um dia de lua-de mel, e estava quente. Muito quente para esta época do ano. Jensen brincou que Jared havia trazido calor para Paris já que ele era o Sunshine. Jared sorriu e corou um pouco.  
Depois das lembranças do dia anterior, e da noite de amor que eles tiveram, eles estavam cansados para passear pela cidade, e resolveram usufruir das regalias do hotel. Ficaram a manhã toda no quarto, se beijando e conversando. Na verdade Jared falava sem parar e Jensen apenas ouvia sem de fato prestar atenção. Ele amava o som da voz de Jared, da gargalhada do outro, do olhar infantil e intenso.  
-Então nós fomos todos pra casa do tio John!  
Jensen piscou rapidamente e se perguntou quem era tio John e quem é que foi para a casa dele. Jared soltou uma gargalhada sonora, daquelas em que ele joga a cabeça pra trás e ri com o corpo todo.  
-Você está fazendo de novo Jen! Não está prestando atenção no que estou falando! Onde você está?  
-Perdido no som da sua voz...  
Jared corou e beijou seu amado nos lábios.  
-Jay, podíamos ir até a piscina, o que acha? Está tão calor, e há tempos não nado em uma piscina... eles já disseram que a daqui não tem cloro, então não terei problemas com a asma. É tão gostoso nadar...  
Jared jamais negaria algo para Jensen e apesar de não saber nadar, concordou em ir até a piscina. Colocou seu calção e camiseta, pegou uma toalha e foi com Jensen até a piscina do hotel.  
Jensen nadava com classe. O coração de Jared quase saiu pela boca ao vê-lo pular na água. Tão lindo e atlético. Os músculos dos braços e de Jensen se moviam como numa dança enquanto este nadava com força e rigor. As costas cheias de sardas de Jensen pareciam maiores e macias quando a agua as tocava. Jared olhava para o corpo de seu marido e parecia que o redescobria a cada braçada que Jensen dava na agua. Lindo. Sexy. Único. Jared agradeceu aos céus por também ter trazido uma toalha, assim podia esconder sua ereção que ficava cada vez mais visível.  
Jensen saiu da piscina e se aproximou de Jared. Pegou o copo com suco e bebeu. A visão de Jensen com agua escorrendo pelo corpo e bebendo aquele copo de suco, quase fez Jared levantar e o agarrar ali mesmo, e quando ele estava de fato prestes a fazer isso, Jensen o tirou de seu torpor.  
-Jay, porque você não entra na agua comigo?  
-Prefiro vê-lo daqui... é...sexy. – Jared respondeu corando um pouco.  
-Eu não sabia que você tinha um kink com nadadores.- Jensen respondeu dando um sorriso sugestivo.  
-Meu kink é com você... – Jared levantou a toalha e Jensen arregalou os olhos com a visão da ereção de seu marido.  
-Se você gosta, tanto, então não tire os olhos de mim... – Jensen disse isso e deu outro mergulho na agua. Desta vez ele estava nadando apenas para Jared. Nadou de costas, borboleta, com o corpo todo em baixo d’agua, deu mergulhos, usou todo seu repertório para satisfazer os desejos de seu marido. Se era possível, só de olhar para a cara de Jared, Jensen também começava a ficar excitado.  
Só que Jared não era o único que achava Jensen a maneira como Jensen nadava. Um turista italiano, alto, moreno de olhos verdes, corpo atlético e charme irresistível comtemplava Jensen enquanto este nadava. Ele o achou lindo e tremendamente sexy. Também achou Jared bonito, mas quem estava sem camisa era Jensen e ele não costumava perder a chance de dar uma boa cantada. Notou que os dois estavam acompanhados, mas isso não o incomodou. Não seria a primeira vez que ele ficaria com um casal.  
Pulou na agua e começou a nadar ao lado de Jensen. Tentava flertar com o outro dentro da agua, através de seus movimentos nadando. Jensen notou e ficou constrangido. Resolveu que era melhor sair da piscina e subir para o quarto com Jared. Só não esperava a cena que se fez a seguir.  
Jared notou que o homem nadava ao lado de Jensen. Como ele ousava? Não estava claro que Jensen estava com ele? Que eles eram casados? E que Jensen era seu, e estava nadando apenas para ele? Ciúmes. Geralmente o ciumento era Jensen, mas algo dentro de Jared fez com que seu coração acelerasse, ele sentiu uma leve falta de ar, uma raiva daquele cara ousado. Ele iria mostrar pra ele pra quem Jensen estava nadando. E então ele levantou-se, tirou sua camisa e pulou na piscina.  
Na vida algumas lembranças só passam pela nossa cabeça durante aquela fração de segundos em que não dá mais tempo de voltar atrás. Durante uma fração de segundos, Jared se lembrou que não sabia nadar. Mas já era tarde demais, ele havia pulado na piscina e estava afundando.  
Jensen viu que Jared pulou na piscina. No momento em que seu marido tirou a camisa, ele sentiu seu coração palpitar com a visão do belo corpo de Jared e de sua visível ereção. Mas ao vê-lo dar um mergulho um tanto quanto estranho, ele sentiu outro tipo de palpitação. Algo estava errado. Muito errado. E ele percebeu isso ao notar que Jared não subiu a superfície ao cair na piscina. Ele estava se afogando.  
O italiano também percebeu que algo estava errado, e ele e Jensen nadaram em direção a Jared. O tiraram da agua, e ele estava ofegante, mas respirando. Engoliu agua, mas como Jensen foi rápido no resgate, não foi o suficiente pra ele se afogar. Logo eles estavam cercados pelo staff do Hotel, um enfermeiro e curiosos. Jensen também era médico e ele mesmo deu o diagnóstico de que nada grave havia acontecido. Eles voltaram ao quarto, mas não antes de Jared virar para o italiano e dizer:  
-Ele só nada pra mim. Limite-se a olhar.  
-Io non parlo inglese...  
-Ha appena nuota per me. Limitatevi a guardare.  
O italiano assentiu e se afastou. Jensen levou Jared para o quarto em silêncio.  
-Jen...me desculpe...eu...  
-Por que você não me disse que não sabia nadar? – Jensen passava as mãos tremulas pelos cabelos.  
-Eu...eu não sei...acho que...que fiquei com vergonha...  
-Vergonha de mim, Jared?  
-Jen...  
-Você poderei ter morrido hoje! O que eu faria sem você, hein? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! Nunca mais esconda nada de mim!  
Jared não disse nada. Ele estava se sentindo um idiota, um perdedor. É claro que Jensen estava bravo com ele. Ele merecia. Abaixou a cabeça e deitou-se na cama, exausto. Jensen deitou-se na cama ao lado dele e colocou a mão em seu peito, na altura do coração.  
-Sunshine...  
-Me desculpe Jen! Eu vivo fazendo isso! Mas é que...você é tão maravilhoso, e sabe tantas coisas, e eu não sei fazer nada, e eu quero que você sempre se divirta. Eu não sei nadar, não sei andar de bicicleta, não toco violão, canto mal pacas, tenho medo de altura, medo de ir ao zoológico, não sei dançar, tenho pavor de barcos, e você disse que gostaria de ter um barco, eu sou um perderdor e...  
-E eu te amo mais que tudo. Jay, não tem nada de errado com você. O fato de você ter medo de algumas coisas não me faz te amar menos, e tampouco me faz deixar de me divertir. Por exemplo, você não sabe nadar, mas eu fico feliz em nadar pra você. Você não sabe andar de bicicleta, mas pode andar na garupa da minha. Você tem medo de altura, então eu pulo do paraquedas e você me espera lá em baixo com seu sorriso covinhas e eu me sentirei mais no céu do que nunca. Eu canto e toco violão pra você, e só faço isso porque só tenho voz porque você me ensinou a respirar. Você me salvou Jay. Eu só vivo porque você está aqui comigo. Eu só faço tudo isso porque você me dá força e vontade de fazê-lo. Você não precisa saber dançar, só me abrace que nossas almas dançam juntas. E você é a pessoa mais inteligente e meiga que eu conheço! Eu nem sabia que você falava italiano! E hoje você estava tão lindo e sexy mostrando para aquele italiano safado quem eram meu homem! O homem que eu amo!  
-Jen...eu...nem sei o que dizer...eu te amo mais que tudo!  
-Eu também te amo!  
Eles ficaram assim, apenas abraçados durante um bom tempo. E quando Jared já estava quase pegando no sono, Jensen perguntou:  
-Jay, você tem medo de ir no zoológico?  
-Sim, sempre tive pesadelos em que os animais fogem e começam a atacar todas as pessoas...  
-Até os macacos?  
-Principalmente os macacos! Não gosto da zoológico, este passeio você terá que fazer sozinho com as crianças... eu não quero que eles tenham este mesmo medo, apesar de não gostar da ideia deles irem ao zoológico, vai que meu sonho se realiza?  
-Você é adorável!  
-Jen...você não esta pensando mesmo em pular de paraquedas, não é?  
Jensen deu um sorriso, deu um beijo quente em seu amado, até que este se esqueceu de sua pergunta. 

What a boy...  
Sexta-feira, Jensen e Jared ligaram o computador para falar com seus filhos pelo Skype.  
-Oi papai!! Oi Papa!!  
-Papai!! Sunshine!!  
-Oi crianças! Vocês estão se comportando bem? – perguntou Jensen, com sorriso no rosto.  
-Sim papai, estou ajudando tio Misha a cuidar da Hope.  
-Muito bem filho! Estamos com saudades! E a escola? – perguntou Jared, igualmente sorrindo.  
-Está bem... tirei 8 na prova de matemática! – disse Chris, todo orgulhoso.  
Jensen e Jared cumprimentaram o filho, que havia tido alguns problemas com matemática antes.  
-Sunshine, você levou papai pra passear bastante?  
-Sim Hope, nós passeamos bastante pela cidade, é muito linda, um dia prometo traze-los aqui para passear.  
A conversa durou mais meia- hora, com Chris contando sobre a música que ele e Steve iriam escrever. E em como Steve não gostava de Jason, e Hope sabiamente disse que era porque ele tinha ciúmes. Jensen e Jared estavam tão orgulhosos de seus filhos. E então, quando eles já estavam se despedindo, Hope disse:  
-Papai, não se esqueça de me trazer uma rosa branca, ok?  
Jensen e Jared se entreolharam. Como ela sabia? E onde eles tinham que ir pra encontrar esta rosa?  
Misha apareceu na tela, e trocou algumas palavras com eles, prometendo busca-los no aeroporto no domingo de manhã.  
A sexta-feira estava indo bem, eles passearem pela cidade, foram ao Museu do Luvre, foram até Montmartre, Torre Eifel (porém ficaram pouco, Jared achou muito alto). E no final do dia, caiu uma forte chuva e ambos se correram pra chegar até o hotel.  
A asma de Jensen atacou, e Jared ficou tomando conta dele, ligou o nebulizador que o hotel forneceu e se deitou com ele na cama.  
-Des...desculpe...  
-Jen, você não tem nada que se desculpar. Nós não deveríamos ter corrido na chuva.  
-Mas...foi...divertido...  
-Sim, foi divertido.- Jared lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz.  
-Eu posso... te confessar... uma coisa?  
-Jen, você deveria ficar quietinho para ajudar sua respiração a melhorar. – Jared usava o mesmo tom com Jensen que usava com as crianças. Jensen revirou os olhos, mas no fundo ele gostava.  
-Eu...não sinto mais medo... quando a asma...ataca.  
-Sério? Isso é muito bom. – Jared lhe deu um sorriso covinhas.  
-Não...tenho...mais medo...por que...você me ajuda a respirar melhor. Você respira, e eu respiro.  
Jensen deu um sorriso e adormeceu. Jared lhe beijou levemente nos lábios e naquele momento ele se apaixonou por Jensen novamente.

No sábado, Jensen acordou bem melhor. Eles tomaram café na cama e ficaram se namorando durante a manhã. O dia estava bonito, mas a onda de calor havia acabado e uma leve brisa de outono balançava as folhas das árvores.  
Eles resolveram dar mais um passeio pelo cidade. Andavam sem destino, apenas se guiando por seus corações. Chegaram até um lindo parque.  
-Parque de Belleville... Jen eu...  
-Eu também.  
Deram as mãos e andaram pelo parque. Chegaram até onde tudo começou.  
-Rosas brancas...Sunshine...as rosas...  
-Nossas rosas.  
Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de ambos. Eles se amavam de todas as maneiras, se sentiam com todos os sentidos, se amavam, se completavam, se descobriram.  
Jensen pegou duas rosas e levou para seus filhos. Aquele era o símbolo do amor dos dois, do encontro deles. O destino, mais uma vez, era cumprido.


End file.
